Los siete tesoros
by Shatiossaka
Summary: Una serie continua de bombas que explotan. A sus espaldas, devastación y nuevos comienzos.


_Por y para fans, con el único lucro de ser leída._

* * *

Resulta fascinante cómo unas palabras bien conectadas adquieren un peso capaz de hacer un agujero hasta el mismo centro de la tierra. Porque a fin de cuentas, las palabras no son más que letras, símbolos ordenados o al azar que crean expresiones con sentido. ¿Creías que una amnesia provocada por un accidente de coche le daría un giro a tu vida? Eso quiere decir que no has escuchado el sonido de nueve letras ordenadas o al azar con la suficiente trascendencia como para volver tu vida, incluso tu mundo, aquello que hay alrededor de tu ombligo, patas arriba.

-Vamos a mudarnos.

También es importante la entonación que le das a esos símbolos. Cada unx interpreta las expresiones a su manera. En este caso, no era un tono jovial, nada que sonara como algo rebatible. Y entonces un aprobado, casi sobresaliente. El tiempo vuela.

-Kagome, ¿me prometes que harás la universidad?

Claro, mamá. En cuanto salve el futuro en el pasado, osea, nuestrx presente. No, no, no es que nuestrx presente esté ya escrito por el simple hecho de que lo estemos viviendo en este momento. La cuestión es que probablemente se cree un mundo paralelo, ¿es eso posible, Kaede?

-No existe el _y si..._ Tu futuro está escrito, es tu destino. Salvaréis al mundo reconstruyendo la perla, o quizá no. Eso no lo sabemos. Lo que sí conocemos es el resultado. En general, en tu época, ¿va todo bien?

Lo piensa. No, nada va bien. El mundo es un caos. Es cierto que no hay demonixs, o sí los hay, pero viviendo en el interior de los humanxs, carcomiendo sus ideales pacíficos y pudriéndolos hasta convertirlos el residuos inorgánicos que en vez de expulsar por el trasero, exteriorizan por la boca, en forma de palabras, otra vez letras ordenadas o al azar, para que nos llegue a todxs, y así estamos viviendo, empapadxs de mierda simbólica. Fuerza una sonrisa que parece convencer a la anciana, aunque no sabe por qué, ni cómo. Puede que la edad le permita aceptar mentiras felices, para que cuando deje la vida atrás, en la memoria de lxs que la conocieron, lo haga con la convicción de un futuro lindo para lxs contenedores de aquellos recuerdos.

Respira profundamente. Sabe que por mucho que lo intente, sus amigxs no comprenderán la importancia de los estudios. Aunque, si lo piensa, ni ella misma lo hace. Es por una promesa, una promesa a mamá. Ese es el verdadero motivo. Y ceños fruncidos, como no podía ser de otra forma.

-¿Cuándo?

Cuando acabe la misión que tengo que cumplir ante de todo lo demás. Ante mi felicidad, mis sueños -¿qué es eso?-, mi familia. Un castigo por meterme donde no me llaman. Lección aprendida.

Sango y Miroku se miran entre ellxs, todavía con el ceño fruncido, cuestionándose mutuamente sin palabras. Ah, así que eso es el amor. El cabello de su hijo adoptivo le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Y se abrazan. Entretanto, el perro refunfuña y gruñe. Contiene la risa recurrente ante el pensamiento de palmearle la cabeza para calmarlo.

-Solo nos falta un fragmento, no te necesitamos. Puedes volver a tu época y hacer eso de estudiar.

Déjanos uno, por si acaso.

¿Por si acaso qué?

Vale. Guardadlo muy bien.

Sí, tranquila, no te preocupes. Inuyasha irá a buscarte cuando lo hayamos encontrado.

Se pregunta cómo lo encontrarán sin ella.

¿Cómo lo haréis?

Se miran otra vez, sin saber qué decir.

Nos las apañaremos. Ve tranquila.

Cuanto más repite esa palabra, menos efecto tiene. Pero no se compara a la sensación de su nueva habitación compartida, pegada al edificio donde recibirá la enseñanza de diversas asignaturas. Su compañera se llama Rena. Puede que, casi seguro, sea la reencarnación de Rin. Desde fuera son idénticas. Y se hacen amigas rápidamente, porque parece que esta chica tiene las ideas claras. Piensa en sus ideas. La Perla de Shikon, ¿y luego? Luego... para luego. Duermen juntas, almuerzan juntas, las clases en común las pasan juntas. Y poco después Rena le presenta a alguien que ya conoce. No se sorprende mucho. A fin de cuentas, cinco siglos son muy pocos para un demonio. No parece reconocerla. Claro, ella fue unos efímeros dos años en su existencia milenaria.

Ella es Kagome, mi compañera de cuarto.

Él dice que sí, que recuerda la infinidad de veces que se la ha mencionado. Lo extraño es que lo hace con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y este impresentable es Sesshomaru. Una mano que se alza. Dos besos. ¿Dos besos? Las palabras, los símbolos ordenados o al azar, hacen milagros.


End file.
